The secrets in the citg of New York
by Goldilocks4
Summary: Naomily are back in town after Emily got attacked by a "stranger". Katie confessed her love for Effy but this one rejected her. Effy is hidding a big secret, something she regrets. Drama. Broken hearts. crets. Depression


Katie's POV

"Let's go, Effy! I'm being serious here. I need to look good for that interview" I groan. She was sitting on the chair, flipping through a magazine and wasn't paying attention to any of my outfits. She rolls her eyes and puts down the magazine before she stands up and walks toward me. She turns my body around so we can both face the mirror.

"You look amazing and you're beautiful like always. It's never gonna change. Now stop being a baby and buy this damn hot dress" she says with a smirk. I blush. You guessing why I'm blushing in front of her? Well miss Katie happens to be in love with her best friend. The first time when we hooked up it was just because we were wasted. But then it started to become more, I mean for me, I started to develop feelings for her. But being Effy, she told me that our friendship will never turn that way. Since then, I've been trying to keep my distance from her but it's so hard when she happens to leave under the same roof as me. And what hurts me the most, it's the fact that every fucking nights she brings one or two girls at home. I was going mental, angry and jealous. It been a year since all that happened and let me tell you the Effy I knew wasn't like that;hooking up with girls, drinking and getting high every nights.

"Thanks...I'll take it and I just hope I'll make a good impression to whoever is this person. I can't miss this job opportunity" I say seriously. She smiles before she wraps her arms around my neck, getting closer.

"Don't worry about that, I mean who don't find you beautiful" she was about to kiss me but I pull her arms away. Before I step aside.

"Don't Effy" I say softly, avoiding her eyes. She moves aside to have a better look at me and she chuckles.

"What? I can't kiss my bestie to tell-" I turn my head abruptly.

"Stop! Stop playing with my feelings when you already how I feel. This is not a game for me, Effy" I hiss, glaring at her.

"I'm not playing with anything I was just trying to help you keep a positive mind" she scoffs and I roll my eyes.

"I don't need your help" I sneer and she raises an eyebrow. She pisses me off when she never takes what I say seriously.

"Relay, tiger. I'll leave you alone anyway because I have some business to take care of...I'll see you later" she says before she walks away. I let out a groan as I walk back into the dressing room.

At the Interview...

When I walked into the building, I stop to look around. It was amazing and well decorate. I walk down to the reception and wait around 2 minutes before someone shows up.

"Hi, how may I help you?" She greets with a smile.

"Erm...I have an meeting with someone about the new opening of the Club." I say and she nods.

"Ok , please follow me"

"Is it your first time to apply as a manager for a Club?" She asks as she presses the button of the elevator.

"No, I used to run 3 more back in Bristol but now that I moved to NewYork I wanted to continue on the same level" I inform.

"That's cool then! I guess you're gonna be my boss then" she says with a big smile and I smile back.

"Well, it will be better if you tell me your name" we both chuckle. She extends her hand as she looks at me in the eyes; aqua blue eyes, just like Effy. And same hair color, and she has a lot of tattoos but not Effy.

"I'm Amelia"I shake her hand and blush when she smirks.

"Katie...nice to meet you, assistant" I say with sacarsm at the end.

"Oh, I think we gonna make a great team" she whispers before we gets out of the elevator.

"Wait for me here, I'll go check" I nod before I sit down on a couch that was in front of another office. Two minutes past before she came back with another women behind her. Oh lord! You've got to be kidding me! When she sees me, she stops dead in her tracks. Amelia must have sense something because she was looking at us with a funny look.

"Katie, this is-"

"I know who she is. Thanks Amelia you can go back downstairs." She nods and give me a wink before she disappears.

"Well, that was unexpected...how are you?" I cross my arms and glares at her.

"How do you think I am after you disappeared on us 3 years ago with no fucking news, Naomi!" I yell softly. People was staring so she grabs me by the arm and drags me to her office where she closes the door.

"I needed some time alone after Emily left me. You from all the people I know should know that" she explains and I sigh.

"I understand you it's just we were so worried about you because we didn't have any news" I explain and she raises an eyebrow.

"Who's we?" I roll my eyes.

"You know pretty well the answer" she chuckles.

"You still have fellings for my sister. Why am I not suprise" I roll my eyes again.

"You didn't' really asked me for an interview, did you?" I ask tiredly.

"Well, yes and no. One, I mean I heard what you've done in Bristol and I know that I know you since we were kids but I've never personally work with you and two I missed my sister" she says sadly at the last part. I look around her office, at the pictures the gang took in high school and college as I speak.

"Well there's only one way to find out; start by telling me I got the job" I smirk when it was her turn to roll her eyes.

"As for your sister, well...you know Effy. When you left she had a breakdown but "_recovered_" from it and now that she knows I'm in love with her, she's a mess" I shrug my shoulders and she frowns, getting closer to me.

"What do you a breakdown?" She asks through her teeth. I sigh and rub my forehead.

"Naomi, I came here for a job interview, not to be qudstioned. You should ask her yourself to know how crazy she was. So are you gonna tell me when I start?"I ask, losing patience. She nods before she walks back to her desk and hands me a bunch of papers.

"OK, here's the informations; the Club opening is tonight actually. It was supposed to be on Saturday but I decided to go with Friday. You'll meet a couple of your staff and I suppose you've already met Amelia, she's great co-worker and a great women so don't be a bitch to her!" She warns me and I laugh as I look down at the papers.

"Don't worry it's not on my intention" she gives me a suspicious look.

"You not drooling over her I hope?" I stop laughing and look away.

"I don't know what you talking about but what I know is that we should have a drink tonight, at the Club...and by the way tell manly sister I say hi and look forward to see her tonight or I'll her stupid ass!" She chuckles and nods.

"Alright then. Was glad seeing you. Don't tell Effy I'm here, I want to give her the surprise" she hugs me and I smile.

"Alright, see ya"I walk down the building and my phone starts to ring. I start to look for it as I search in my bag before I bump into someone.

"You stupid co-op" I stop what I was saying and she raises an eyebrow and I blush furiously.

"Erm, sorry i-i thought it was someone else" she chuckles as she helps me pick up my stuffs from the floor. I stare at her longer than I thought that I didn't even realise she was still talking to me until she snaps her fingers in front of my eyes.

"Sorry what were you saying?" She smiles widely.

"Yet we just met and you can't stop staring and drooling over me" I scoff.

"Don't flatter yourself. Just because I'm staring doesn't mean I'm interested in you" she gets closer to me and I swallow hard.

"Is that so? OK, how about a drink tonight and we'll see if what you saying it's true" she asks with a smirk. She was totally flirting with me! I open and close my mouth because I didn't really know what to answer. I have nobody, I don't have any relationship. The one that I want don't want me. So I think I can treat myself. I smile.

"Alright, it's a deal. I asked Naomi so you should come along with her" she nods before she steps back.

"Oh don't worry, I wouldn't miss that drink for a thing" she winks at me.

3pm...

I was sitting on my couch, eating chips when an intoxicated Effy walks in. She grins and drops her body beside me before she yanks the bag of chips from my hands. I roll my eyes as I turn on the TV.

""For fuck sake how much did you had?" I ask bitterly. She shrugs her shoulders, not looking at me. I grab the bag of chips and put it on side.

"I didn't take anything, I just had a few drinks" she shrugs her shoulders and I shake my head.

"" you really need to stop playing around like that, Effy." I hiss with concern in my voice.

"So what? You can have me by yourself so no girl will coming in and out my room every nights"I clench my jaw and chuckle bitterly.

"What is wrong with you? When your sister and Emily left, you started your breakdown. You said you were done with it but you lied about it. Every nights I hear you screaming. Why are you having nightmares? What this is about?" I ask softly with concern. She looks into my eyes for what seems like forever. I could see fear and regret but don't know about what.

"Nothing is going on! I just want to live my life the way I want it, Katie! Is it so hard for you to understand?" She yells.

"Yes it is? I care about you and seeing you broken like that I don't like it! I know you hurting about something, I could see it in your eyes. What are you running from? We are best friend, you know that!" I yell back and she laughs bitterly.

"So what? We are best friend and we are supposed to tell each other everything. Please somebody pinch me." She scoffs. I remain silence.

""I get that you care about me. I get that you're in love with me but all this needs to go away, Katie. Because I can't give you what you asking for. There's plenty nice girls out there, you'll find the perfect one one day. It"s not good be me" she says calmly. I can't hold my tears anymore so I stand up and run to the bathroom, ignoring her calling my name. She comes and bangs on the door.

"Katie, open the door please, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me"I sit down on the toilet seat, turn on the fan and start to cry harder. I didn't want to listen anything she was saying. Knowing Efft, she won't leave till I come out. Last time we had a fight, I locked myself into my bedroom and she didn't move till next morning.

TO BE CONTINUED OR NOT?...


End file.
